Eh, Toto!
by Hairy Powder
Summary: A Dir en Grey Song fic. attention, humour un peu méchant pour ce pauvre toto... et si Tohru rendait visite à Toshiya..... " Eh! Toto y a t'il ton papa ?" "L'est pas là papa"... AU, song fic, vous avez été prévenus....


_**EH ! TOTO !**_

**Title :** Eh toto !

**Author **: Nyanf

**Genre :** song fic oh some sort... actually my first one

**Pairing :** ???? ^o^

**Disclaiming:** la chanson habituelle einh… sauf pour les paroles, qui sont, elles, de monsieur Boby Lapointe. Bon, on tente la romance bête et… bête…

**Deuxieme disclaiming : **Bon, j'ai emprunté la technique de dilatation du temps Virginia Woolfienne qui m'enm**** profondément. Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça déjà ? Ah oui… une song fic…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Ding dong !!! »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison, me faisant sursauter.

14h15…

C'était l'heure.

Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort, jusqu'à m'en faire mal à la poitrine.

_Eh! Toto y a t'il ton papa ?_

_L'est pas là papa_

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel avec le temps.

14h15…

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Sa mère, son père, tout le monde était partit au travail. Sa grand-mère avait été placée en hospice depuis quelques mois déjà, mais même avant, elle n'était pas un problème. Elle était tellement sourde que entrer sans se faire remarquer était un jeu d'enfant. Quant à sa sœur…

Il sourit, regardant sa montre.

_Eh! Toto y a t'il ta maman ?_

_L'est pas là ta maman !_

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, mais sans grand succès.

Il était toujours ponctuel, mais étrangement, je me sentais à chaque fois fébrile, comme s'il n'allait finalement pas venir.

Un frisson me parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Je me levais et allais à la fenêtre. Les rideaux de dentelle étaient d'un blanc sale malgré les lavages fréquents. L'âge, sans doute. Ma mère disait qu'ils venaient de la maison de grand-mère, avant la guerre. Ca remontait à loin, la guerre, et j'imaginais très bien ma grand-mère, ses rideaux en baluchon, fuir dans un abris anti-bombe.

_Eh! Toto y a t'il ton papa ?_

_L'est pas là papa_

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Au fil des ans, son brun naturel de simple petit japonais avait été décoloré, et les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son chapeau étaient d'un blond presque blanc.

D'après que ça lui donnait un petit côté rebelle, le blond.

Et ses piercings, alors? Ils n'étaient pas rebelles, peut être, ses piercings ?

Bon, okay. Quand il les enlevait ça faisait fontaine dès qu'il approchait une bouteille ou un verre d'eau, mais quand même…

_Eh! Toto y a t'il ta maman ?_

_L'est pas là ta maman !_

Ma main se referma sur la poignée de la porte.

Mais comment faisait il pour faire battre mon cœur à la fois plus lentement et plus rapidement ?

Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire. Ce n'était pas qu'il était prévisible, mais il était tellement timide sous ses airs de teigne décolorée…

Je respirai un grand coup et ouvris la porte.

_Et Toto y a t'il ton pépé ?_

_L'est pas là pépé !_

Il était tombé amoureux dès leur première rencontre.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un coup de foudre, aussi brutal que délicieux. C'était un soir d'Août, à la fête de quartier. La foule était assez importante et ils avaient dû se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas se perdre.

Leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés…

La suite, il s'en souvenait vaguement, comme si tout autour de lui n'avait plus d'importance.

_Eh Toto y a t'il ta mémé ?_

_Y'est pas Y'est pas_

Mes yeux tombèrent sur lui. J'avais eu une poussée de croissance assez fabuleuse et je le dépassais désormais largement de plus d'une tête. Cela le rendait encore plus mignon à mes yeux, surtout quand il grognait quand je lui faisais remarquer.

'Salut'

Ma voix sortit plus étranglée et plus faible que je ne l'aurais voulue. Je fermai les yeux un instant, priant pour que…

'Salut'

Ouf, il n'avait rien remarqué.

_Eh Toto y a t'il ton tonton ?_

_Y est pas y est pas_ !

Toshiya semblait toujours nerveux quand il entrait dans la maison. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils se voyaient chaque après-midi, et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Peut être qu'il le dérangeait…

Nooooooon.

Toshiya le lui aurait dit.

14h15

L'heure parfaite.

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, à part…

Il sourit.

_Eh Toto y a t'il ta tata ?_

_Y est pas y est pas !_

C'est en voyant ce sourire que je su que j'étais foutu.

Abruti.

Crétin.

Triple andouille.

Il m'avait sourit comme ça au festival, la première fois qu'on s'était vu. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami d'un ami, un garçon de ma classe nous avait présentés, l'imbécile. La foule était dense et tout le groupe avait été obligé de se serrer.

Et il m'avait sourit.

Alors bien sûr que j'avais flashé sur lui.

Même si c'était un nain de jardin.

Même s'il était percé.

Même s'il était peroxydé.

Même si…

_S'il n'y a pas_

_Ni ton papa ni ta tata et cetera_

Pourquoi est ce qu'il le regardait aussi fixement ? Il avait quelque chose sur le visage, hormis les piercings ?

Bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, mine de rien.

Ses parents allaient rentrer dans 2 heures, sa grand-mère était encore trop près à son goût pur que lui ne se sente à l'aise.

Il accrocha son blouson à la patère et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Comme d'habitude, il s'approcha de Toshiya, sans se douter du trouble qu'il créait.

Comme d'habitude, il murmura à son oreille, faisant frissonner le brun.

'La chambre ?'

'Ouais… Elle est à l'étage…'

En le regardant monter les escaliers, le cœur de Toshiya sembla s'arrêter.

Comme d'habitude.

_Ah quel bonheur j'viens voir ta sœur_

**Playlist**: _Think ~ Aretha Franklin_


End file.
